Interfaces, such as a nasal mask assembly, for use with blowers and flow generators in the treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB) typically include a soft-face contacting portion, such as a cushion, and a rigid shell or frame In use, the interface is held in a sealing position by headgear so as to enable a supply of air at positive pressure (e.g. 2-30 cm H2O) to be delivered to the user's or patient's or user's airways.
One factor in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy is the comfort and fit of the patient interface. It has been necessary to design a wide variety of masks to best treat and/or suit the user's needs. While there are a large number of patient interfaces, typically each cushion has been specially designed to be used with only a single frame, headgear, etc.
Puritan Bennett includes a mask commercially sold under the name of Breeze® that allows a cushion sold under the name of DreamSeal® to be retrofit to it. Further details of such mask are disclosed at the website http://www.puritanbennett.com/prod/Product.aspx?S1=SPT&S2=&id=233.